The Wendigo
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed. sequel to 'The Witch is Back' When a supernatural creature attacks Sheelagh she begins to make a strange transformation,Shee, Kez, Andrea and Hon fic please review x
1. Flat Tyre

_Title: **The Wendigo**_

_Series:_

_(1) The Power of Six, (2) Say Cheese, (3) Life After Death, (4) The Truth Hurts, (5) The Witch is Back, (6) The Wendigo_

_Plot: When a hideous supernatural creature attacks Sheelagh, she begins to make a strange transformation - with similar traits to her attacker. its up to Kerry, Andrea, Honey Jenny and Becky to save her by vanquishing the beast. but at night in the woods, how will they know for sure if it's the creature or Sheelagh? _

* * *

_'Of course I know what a jack is, Becky.' Sheelagh said into her mobile, holding the jack in her hand. 'I just don't know how to use it. It's not like I've ever got a flat tyre before. I mean, this doesn't happen to me everyday.'_

Sheelagh let out a sigh of annonece. She had been on her back to Sun Hill, from South end. She had arrived back, in the Canley area when she had got a flat tyre, on the edge of Canley park, it was dark and it was nearing eleven. As Patrick was at Wrok and Don had his phone switched of she had called Becky to let her no what was going on.

'Sheelagh, relax.' Becky said carmly, she and Jenny were sittign at the bar of the Two Angles, the usual Sun Hill crowd, behind them .'I used to date a mechanic. I will walk you through it.' Jenny smirked. 'Okay, you put the jack under the jeep and then you put the handle in the base and ratchet it up and down. Okay, it's very easy.' she started moving an invisible jack up and down in mid air.

'_Handle…handle' she looked around. 'I don't think I've got a handle. Wait, there's a long wooden spoon in the back.'_

'That's not gonna work.' she turned to Jenny 'She's looking for a long wooden spoon.'

_'Okay, okay.' Sheelagh pulls out a wooden spoon and sticks it in the jack and the spoon breaks 'Oh! It didn't work.'_

'Okay, stay there and we'll come get you.'

_'No, I can do it, I can figure it out.' Sheelagh said looking at the remaining part of her spoon. _

'Shee, you're stranded and you're all alone in the middle of London and the only thing you have to protect yourself with is a wooden spoon that's broken.'

_'And I have the power to freeze and I'm a cop. I'm fine, it's better that mace.' Okay, I gotta go before my battery dies. I gotta call the AA. I'll meet you there in a little bit.' _

'Sheelagh, wait.' But she had hung, up she closed her phone and looked at Jenny 'Hello? She is out of her mind.'

'Alright, we'll give her 15 minutes, then call back.' Jenny said picking up her wine glass,

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

'Directory assistance. What city please?' the oppeator said as Sheelagh began to pace.

'London. AA please' Sheelagh heard what sounded like movement behind her and turned but there was nothing there.

'Hello? Oh, great.' she cursed as her phone beeped and the battery died. She looked at a phone box that was a little way ahead of her. 'No problem. For I bear the power of ... one.'

She starts walking over to the phone, when she hears some twigs break and the wind blow. She stops and looks around again but there is no one there. She continues walking and hears leaves crunching again. She stops again and looks around. That's when she saw it a creature a large, hairy creature in the bushes, kind of like King Kong but worse, she stars at it stunned, and lets out a scream. She makes a run for the phone box, slaming the door shut behind her, panting she starts dialing Sun Hill. The creature starts hitting the phone box and Sheelagh starts screaming again. It knocks over the box casing her to fall to the ground, as she lay there waiting for something to happen her heart pouding, terrified of what was coming when all of a sudden it puts its hand through the glass and scratches her on the arm, she closes her eyes and screams, when a flame from a flare gun ligths up the sky over heads stright to the creature. It gets scared and runs back into the bushes and disapears. The next thing Sheelagh new was a man standing over her.

'Everything's gonna be okay.'

That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.


	2. A Wendigo

Rebecca and Jenny walked threw the double doors towards the AnE entrance.

'Sheelagh Murphy?' Jenny said to the nurse the second they had reached her.

'Jenny, Rebecca.' a voice called and they both turned to see, Don and Tony, Sheelagh's older brother and fellow PC coming towards them.

'Don, thanks for calling us.' Jenny said

'Hey, she's my baby sister. She's in here.'

He points towards a door and the girls walk in followed by Don and Tony

'Oh my God, that's a lot of blood!' Sheelagh said looking down at her left arm and the nurse removed a cloth from her arm.

'Hey, sweetie.' Jenny said trying to look happy.

'Oh my God!' Jenny hit her arm 'Are you okay?'' Becky said.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' she said trying to sound brave, she then looked up at the doctor. 'If I pass out and I need a transfusion, I'm AB negative. It's very rare, it could be a problem.' she said panicking

'Try not to look at it.' Tony said reassuring. 'Just so you know, I'm AB neg. too. Must have looked for the perfect donor.' Jenny smiled.

'Um, so no stitches?' Don asked the doctor

'No. It's not that deep.'

'Ow!' Sheelagh said suddenly

'Follow up with your doctor in the morning though. Keep it dry, a little aspirin for the pain, you'll be fine.'

'Easy for you to say.' she said sarcastically

'You're all set. Just sign this.'

'Oh, I got it.' Jenny said talking the form.

'Come here, baby.' Becky said opening up her arms, Sheelagh stood down of table, everyone leaves the room. Becky and Sheelagh walk out the room together, she made sure the others where out of ear shout before whispering 'I don't understand, why didn't you just freeze him?'

'I was trapped in a phone booth. My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in remember.'

'Oh, right.'

As they rounded the corner Sheelagh sees the guy that had the flare gun.

'Oh my God, Billy.' she goes up to him

'How are you?' he asked

'Billy. This is Billy. He saved my life.' she said turning to the others

'Yeah, I'm just glad I got there in time.'

'Yeah, we'd like to talk to you about that. Along with that flare gun you just happened to show up with.' Tony said.

Billy gets out a cigarette and goes to light it.

'Oh! Oh!' Jenny said suddenly jumping forward and blows out the lighter. 'I don't think that you can smoke in here.'

'Oh, right. Look, it's no coincidence, I was there. I heard about the murder last night. The creature…'

'The creature?' Don asked

'That's right'.

'Creature absolutely.' Sheelagh said

'Describe it.' a voice said they all turn to see a woman enter, along with DI Manson. 'Billy, what are you doing here?'

'Same thing you are. Hunting that thing.'

'Eh – Sergeant Murphy, PC's Smith, Taylor, Irwin and Stamp - DS Fallon of MIT.' Neil said looking around and pointing each one out.

'Describe it?' Sheelagh repeated, 'Oh, okay, big, scary, strong. Kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson.'

'Yellow eyes?' Fallon asked

'Yes.'

'Talon-like hands?'

'Uh huh.'

'Can I talk to you, Inspector?' she turned to Neil who nods, 'Sergeant Murphy is the first one to survive an attack.'

'One like that guy we found last night with his heart ripped out of his chest, near Serbian Park.'

'Just like the killings in Birmingham.' Fallon

'Yeah, I've sent for the Coroner's reports.'

'Why? ' Fallon 'I think it's pretty obvious this case is out of your league, Inspector. On the bright side, you don't want it.'

'Why is that?' he asked

'This witness collaborates with every other statement. According to their descriptions, this ----- not animal or human. You didn't blink, I was expecting a response'

'Just tell me what I'm looking for.'

'You believe them? That it's not human?' she asked

'Let's just say that recent experiences have taught me to keep an open mind.'

'Hmm, cozy aren't they?' Becky said looking over at them thinking of Andrea.

'Billy, how did you know to use a flare gun?' Jenny asked

'It's afraid of fire.' he said simply

'How'd you figure that out?' she asked

'When it attacked us, me and my fiancée, Laura,' Billy said 'We were camping at Lake Coniston and I grabbed a log from the fire, it freaked and took off. But, um, not before it ripped Laura's heart out. It might as well taken mine too. I came here to kill it.'

* * *

'If that thing last night wasn't demonic, I don't know what is.' Sheelagh said as she walked into the property store, followed by Jenny, Becky and Andrea the next day. The inspector had given her the time off, but she had insited on coming if not to work but to look at the Book.

'It's not your fight, Shee' Jenny said as Andrea went for the book. 'Just let the DI and that MIT officer handle it, okay.'

'Can't. That thing tried to kill me.' she said sitting on a book and taking the book from Andrea 'Besides, I was meant to be involved in this, I know that. It's no coincidence I got that flat.'

Just then Honey walks in wearing a suit. She clears her throat.

'Nice outfit.' Sheelagh said looking up.

'Very corporate.' Jenny added

'Yeah, well, I have to impress, the Sergeant from Barton street so that the Inspector can put my name forward for the FLO course, Hey, how's the arm?'

'Itches.'

'Sheelagh, you have got to go to the doctor. It could be infected.' Andrea said

'It's not. It's fine.'

'Listen you, while we're at work. Don't even think about going after that thing alone.' Becky said as Andrea walked towards the door.

'Wait, there's no reason to go after it at all. The only innocent to protect here is Sheelagh'. Jenny said

'I thought I was gonna die last night. I was totally helpless and all I could think about is I was never gonna see you guys again and that my kids were gonna grow up as ophens. And then suddenly out of nowhere comes Billy. Saved me. Protected me. That thing took away the person he loved and he's out there all alone trying to kill it. I can't just do nothing.'

'Just don't do anything unless we're together okay. Promise?' Becky said as, Kerry popped her head round the door.

'Okay.' Sheelagh snapped

'I'll meet you outside.' Honey said to Kerry, as Andrea, Jenny and Becky left. 'I'll be right there.' She then turns to Sheelagh 'Okay, I'm freaking, I'm freaking.'

'Why are you freaking?' she asked

'Because I convinced the Inspector to give me this chance and what if I disappoint her or what if I screw up and make the nick look bad. There's a reason my CV is only three sentences long, Shee.'

'Stop. You're one of the smartest people I know. I'm sure you'll do great.' she said simply

'You really mean that?' she asked

'Yes I do.'

'That makes me feel so much better. Thank you.' she gives Sheelagh a huge

Honey leaves and Sheelagh finds a page in the Book of Shadows about the creature. It's called a Wendigo.

'Whoa.'


	3. Seein the past

Honey, arrived back after her interview in a bit of a bussel, as she walked into Custody she nearly walked smack bang into the desk, as she carried a group of boxes that had just come back from court.

'Wow!' Kerry said grabbing them from her, just before she walked into the desk, 'What is this?' she said taking two of her and placing them on the desk.

'Evidence from Court, Phil just dumped these in my arms.' she said in a bussel.

'How was the interview?' Kerry asked.

'Don't ask.' she snapped.

'Hey why is all this here.' Kerry said looking threw the items in the boxes

'No idea its going into storage I think.' she said, resting her elbow and head on the desk.

'Were in the Property Store?' Honey nodded. 'You do realize where going to have to find somewhere else to keep the Book of -' Honey gave a warning look as Sam walked past looking at them. '- Da – bla – da – ba'

'Yeah like where?' she said starting to rummage threw it her self.

'No idea.' just then she picks up a gold bracelet with inscribed initials "T" and "L'' 'Hey you seen this,' she said passing it to Honey

'Nice' she said taking it from her just then she has a premonition of a car driving off a cliff. The bracelet falls out of the car.

'What?' Kerry asked

'I just had a vision. Of the past. It was a terrible car accident and this bracelet…'

'What about it?' she asked

'It was thrown free. Oh, man, I bet I'm supposed to figure out who it belongs to.'

'Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not now.' Kerry winged

'I can't help it.' she said innocently

* * *

'It's called a what?' Billy asked Sheelagh looking over his cup of coffee, as they sat in the canteen.

'A Wendigo. Apparently it looks like a normal person during the day but then it transforms at night.' there was a pause 'It survives on human hearts.'

'What?' Billy asked

'According to my information, the first Wendigo was a mortal who betrayed by his lover, cut out her heart and ate it. As soon as he did, his own heart turned to ice and that's how he became this monster.'

'So, what , it like…it takes love from others. Is that it? Or…then why did it go after you? Are you in love?' he asked, just then she glanced over to the door, as Des walked in and went up to Phil who was standing being served.

'No,' she said looking back at Billy 'No. It must be attracted to something else.'

'Like maybe beauty?' he said causing Sheelagh goes red. 'I'm sorry. It's just you remind me a lot about my fiancée.'

'Um, anyway, from what I gather, it strikes during the three phases of the full moon. Which means it may try again tonight.'

'That's what it did before, Amazing. You know I've been tracking this thing for two months and in one night you're a PHD. in Wendigo.'

'Well, I've read more about it. Um, I should call Neil, I mean DI Manson and tell him this.'

'No, Agent Fallon's better. She's been so great to me ever since Laura… And she's already a believer. I'll tell her, okay.' Sheelagh nodded and stud up, and suddenly became light headed

'Whoa. Dizzy.'

'You okay?' he asked with concerned look

'Must have stood up too fast. Will you call me after you see her please?' she asked

'Sure.'

'I can help, Billy.' she looked down at him 'I can't tell you exactly how or why, but I just want you to know I can. You're not in this alone.'

'I know.' he said smiling at her. She left the canteen half wondering whether or not to go home when a voice caught her attention.

'Sheelagh?' she turned to see Neil coming towards her 'how you feeling.' he asked as he buzzed open the corridor door, leading into the main office.

'Oh, Neil, that's sweet. Um, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.'

'Yeah, well, you should be at home relaxing.'

'I'm okay. Listen,' she said turning to face him, 'Billy Waters just left. He's on his way to the Yard to see Agent Fallon. He has a theory on the attacks.'

'I'll let her know. Rest up okay and stay out of dark, scary places for a while will ya.'

'Okay.' she said smiling, she liked this side of the DI

'Take care.' He patted her on the arm, and walked past her towards the stairs.

As he entered CID, Neil spotted Agent Fallon sitting in Phil's empty desk

'Billy's on his way over to your office.' he said, causing her to look up from a file. 'Apparently he has some information on the attacks.'

'Really? I guess I better go. You seem pretty familiar with the witness.'

'Sheelagh? Yeah, well she is one of my officer's. And a friend of my – eh – ex.' he said looking away, thinking if he'd said to much.

'Ex? Past tense?' she said sounding hopeful

'It's a long story. Why?' he asked

'Just curious. Wouldn't want a love sick cop on my hands. Especially if that's what the creature was after.'

'What makes you think it is?' he said sitting on the desk

'You got a better explanation of why it rips the heart out of its victims?'

'Maybe. I've just gone over the coroner's report from Birmingham. It turns out all the victims were AB negative.'

'Chosen by blood type? That's a new one.' she said sounding surprised

'And plus they're all killed in threes. The night before, the night after and the night of the full moon. Sheelagh would have been the second.'

'Well, if you're right, that means the creature will try again tonight.'

'I'm not all together convinced that it's quote on quote creature.' Neil said 'The blood types, the full moon, the stolen hearts. It feels like ritual. And ritual is human. It could be just one sick mind behind these crimes.'

'Maybe we'll have a chance to confirm your theory tonight. You and me stake out at the park. Interested?'

'I'll bring my flare gun.' Neil said with a smile.

* * *

Billy was walking towards the Yard building, when he heard DS Fallon.

'Billy. Looking for me?' DS Fallon said as she came towards him.

'Yeah,' he said as she came up to him. 'Listen, I think I know what that creature is.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, well, Sgt Murphy was telling me about it. It's called a Wendigo and it feeds off…' he started but was cut off.

'Whoa, hold on. Not here. The other agents already think I'm a little weird. Why don't I walk you to your car and we'll talk on the way.' she pointed towards the car park.

It's like this Wendigo and it attacks people in love. Or at least people with good hearts. It's sort of like and anti-cupid.' they walked around the corner towards a multi store car park.

'How does it know that about its victims?' she asked

'I don't know. Instinct? Maybe it just senses something. Look, I know it can take on human form. Maybe it stalks them first. Anyway, I know it's gonna attack tonight. I know it. Probably in the same park, just like the other cities.' they slowed as they reached Billy's car

'Interesting.', just then Billy gets a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.

'Yeah, well, we gotta get there, stake it out, we wait for it to show up so then we can…' he continued just as he flicks the lighter on to light his cigarette, DS Fallon suddenly cowers,'kill it ...' Billy looks at her shocked and suddenly realizes, who and what she is. 'Son of a bitch.'

Before Billy can do anything she grabs his head and broke his neck, and watches as Billy falls to the the ground, Dead


	4. Uncovering the Truth

'Ooh Kez,' Honey said catching up to Kerry. 'Check it out. I found out who's car went off the cliff. Franklin Bates. He worked for a big P.I. firm in Liverpool.' she said showing her a sheet on information

Aren't you meant to be working with Cameron and How did you do that?' She asked as they walked threw the main entrance

Easy. I recognized the road. Coast highway by Carmel. I also recognized the car. '65 Lincoln. My first boyfriend, Jimmy, used to drive one just like it. Anyway, so, I got on the web and started snooping around.'

Go on.' as the approached the stairs

I searched the Chronicles databases for all articles on car accidents in the area and voila, there it was. February, 1989. Um, unfortunately it took me a while to access it and I sort of forgot to tell you that Smithy was looking for you.'

'Honey!'

I'm sorry. But here's the best part. I called the P.I. firm he worked for they told me what the initials on the bracelet stand for.' they walk into the innocodent room 'The T is for Terri, the L is for Lane.'

Should I know the name?' she said

Terri Lane was a five year old girl kidnapped by her father. It was the case the detective was working on when he died.'

So…'

So, I think that bracelet is proof that he found her and I think the mother never got it because he died which means she never found her daughter. We can't put that bracelet into storage, Kerry. Not until we know for sure.'

So, how am I supposed to explain this to Smithy? What, psychic providence?'

'Psychic what?' said a voice, they turned to see Smithy at the door

'Smithy, hi.' she said with a cheesy grin

I have been looking all over for this bracelet. What's it doing up here? Has it been logged yet?' he said taking it from her

Um, I had it cleaned.'

Fine. I'll return it downstairs, and i want the rest of that stuff logged by this afternoon, OK. 'he said taking it from Honey leaving, Honey looked at Kerry

'We need to do something.' she said.

* * *

Sheelagh was sitting in her office, rubbing an ice cold drink on her forehead. When Reg found her.

'Sgt have you seen -' he started then stopped when he saw her. 'Eh Sheelagh are you ok?'

'Yes' she said putting the glass down.

'Are you ill?' He asked

'Uh, no, no. I just, um, I don't know.' she looked at him, wishing him away.

'Have you seen Gary, I can't find him anywhere.' he said in an annoying tone

'Try Custody' she snapped.

'Sgt.' he said knowing full well that he may be in the firing line, he left. Sheelagh let out a sigh, she was burning up and felt sick, she glanced a vase, over on the filing cabinet and walked over to it. Pouring a vaze of water over her face.

'Eh Shee what are you doing?' a voice said.

'Dying.' she said to her self, before realizing that someone was there, jumping up she turned water dripping of her face to see Des standing there.

'Des – eh - don't you no its rude to sneak up on people.' she said wiping water of her face.

'You're obviously sick.' he said concerned, 'Don't you think you'd better go home,' Sheelagh didn't say anything as she looked at him.

* * *

Neil toar his eyes away from Billy's body lying on the ground and turned to see DS Fallon coming towards her.

'Neil.' she said ducking under the police tape and thanking the PC.

'What happened?' he asked as she came to level with him.

I don't know. I came here to meet him and found him there.'

How'd he die?' he took to walking around the body

Coroner hasn't said, but it's definitely homicide. Although there's no mutilation, no other physical wounds. Doesn't fit our M.O. I suppose it could be random.' she said.

'Chases off a crazed killer last night and succumbs to a mugging today? I don't buy it.' he said.

'Maybe the creature, or whatever it is, found out Billy had some information on it. Got to him before he could get to me.'

'Yeah, he had been stalking it two months. It could be the killer who knew.' Neil said thinking it over

'Still, if these are ritual murders as you suggest, all the steps have to be followed or the killer doesn't get his happy feeling. So why is the heart still intact?'

'Two possibilities. He's not AB negative or it was trying to protect himself from being found out.'

'I'd go with that theory personally.' She said

'Me too. Let's go talk to Sheelagh. See if he told her what he wanted to tell you.'

You read my mind, Inspector.' she said with a smile

* * *

Kerry watched as Smithy talked to an officer who was about to put the bracelet and other items into storage, she stud there biting her nails wondering what to do when Honey came to her

'I think I found the little girl, Terri Lane. I think she's living in South end.' she said into Kerry's ear. 'I contacted the detectives old secretary. She helped me piece it together. She also told me that it was the little girls mother who hired him because the father had abducted Terri.' she looked at Smithy 'You've got to do something. That bracelet might be the only way to convince the mother we know where the little girl is.'

'What am I supposed to do?' Honey squints her eyes to tell Kerry to use her power.

They stand there for a minute and watch as Smithy pass the boxes to the officer as he passed the last one they saw the bracelet on the top,and Kerry blinked and it went flying onto the floor luckily Smithy didn't notice as he was too busy trying to stop the officer from dropping them.

'Thank you, thank you.' Honey whispered as she went to pick it.

You just better be right.' Kerry said crossing her arms.

* * *

The door bell of Sheelagh's house rang, she had reluctantly taken Des's advice and had gone home, as she walked down the hall to answer it.

'Gov?'

'Hi' Neil answered.

What are you doing here?' she asked a little uncertain, it wasn't like the DI to make a social call

Just wanted to see how you're doing.' he asked

I feel great.' she said, Neil then looked down at her arm, but there was no bandage.

Where's your bandage? How'd your wound heal?' he asked. Sheelagh looked up at him, then all of a sudden, she turns into a Wendigo and grabs Neil. . .

Sheelagh suddenly wakes up. She had been lying on the couch in the living room, in a hot sweat and looking and feeling really sick. Just as the doorbell rings. She hesently walks into the hallway

She walked up to the front door 'Who is it?'

'It's DI Manson.' Neil replys

'Neil. Go away.'

'Sorry?' She opened the door a little leaving it on the latch, 'Eh look gov can you please go away. I've got the flu.'

It's okay, I had a flu shot. I gotta talk to you. It's about Billy. He's been killed.'

What?' She opened the door fully. 'That's not possible, he should have been saved. It's not even night.'

It might not have been whoever attacked you.'

Who else could've it been?' she asked him just as DS Fallon walked up behind him.

Sorry, had to make a call. Are you okay?' she asked

No, I don't feel so well.'

Maybe we should come back later.' Neil said looking at DS Fallon

Just a few questions.' she pushed 'We were wondering if you knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me.'

Just that the creature is called a Wendigo and that it attacks during the full moon.'

'Yeah, we know that.' Neil said

He also said that it looks like a normal person during the day.'

'Really? That's new. Did he have any idea who it might be?' she Said

No, I don't think so.' Sheelagh said

Too bad. How's the arm?' DS Fallon asked

It's fine. Well, it hurts like hell.'

May I?' she asked Sheelagh who put out her arm, DS Fallon looks at it. 'You're the only one to survive the attacks. Hope you didn't get infected by it. If you think of anything, anything at all, call me directly.' She hands Sheelagh her card and leaves.

Try and get some sleep' Neil said.

I will.' As he leaves she closes the door, just then he starts shaking. She takes the bandage off her arm and looks down at her arm it has gone all hairy she sits down on the sofa and silently starts crying.


End file.
